


And I Love You

by universe_110



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: PWP無誤。逆襲組無誤!!!!!!!! 斜線有意義!!!!!（但大家應該都通吃吧（喂）內文無考據，我本來就不是歷史學家www





	

 

　　Graves才剛利用現影術回到自宅，魔杖隨意一放，他焦急地扯開圍巾與外衣，接著拉開腰上的皮帶，隔著底褲就直接握上自己腫脹許久的性器捋動。

　　而這一切都要從前幾個小時的追蹤行動說起——身為安全部部長的Graves才剛回到崗位半年，就經歷了人生中最痛苦的第二次攻擊——他在追查黑魔法可疑人物的時候被下了春藥。

　　這不能怪他，那杯酒他如果不喝就浪費了他半年的努力，而喝下去的後果就是現在這樣——春藥的藥效似乎因為碰上變身水而變得更強，Graves引以為傲的自制力在他找到醫療師之前被擊潰，他全身難耐，唯一的念頭就是回家——他想要 **他的Credence** 。

　　被慾望操控的身體撩起被藏起的心情，他想要Credence，毋庸置疑。

　　他無法否認當初會找上Credence的原因除了少年的際遇及身世之外，還有另外一份莫名的吸引力——Graves被Credence深深吸引，那個看似怯弱的少年實際上擁有深不可測的力量，這是Graves一開始就察覺到的，但他沒料到Credence就是闇黑怨靈——而這都不是現在該關心的事，這都是過去了，至於現在，Graves要關心的是他發燙的身體以及硬得發痛的陰莖，當他在自己粗糙的手活中射精後，緊接而來的是一股無以名狀的空虛。

　　Credence。

　　他需要Credence。

　　 _Credence Barebone。_

　　Graves嗚咽一聲，他的陰莖又硬了，總是挺直的腰桿因為情慾的難耐而軟下，他整個人倒進沙發裡，迷情意亂之中Graves努力把自己身上的衣服褪下，正當他準備把手指插入自己的後穴時，一個聲音打斷他的動作。

　　「......先生？」

　　原先閉上的眼微微睜開，Graves看見站在沙發邊一臉慌亂的Credence，他 _幾乎_ 要因此射出來，「天啊，Credence......老天。」

　　「您、先生，您被下藥了。」Credence脹紅了臉，他前幾天在黑魔法魔藥學的書中看過這個，他的Graves——天曉得他多想要這麼稱呼對方，但Graves對他總是如父親一般的態度讓他有些失落——而那總是一絲不茍的男人正癱軟在沙發裡準備用手指操著自己，Credence是個正常的年輕人，面對這樣的狀況他不知道該如何是好，他不知道該 _趁機_ 佔有他暗戀的男人還是去尋求Tina的協助，他手足無措，並且不敢接近Graves，縱使那個男人正一邊喘息一邊低聲喊著他的名字，Credence悄悄深呼吸，「Graves先生，我現在就去找——」

　　「 **不！** 」Graves對著準備要離開的少年大吼，隨即他又軟回沙發裡，平時意氣風發的安全部部長聽起來像是要哭出來一樣，「Cre，我需要你，我想要你， _操_ 。」

　　聞言，Credence傻了，現在他名義上的撫養者正軟在沙發裡難耐地誘惑他。Credence走到沙發邊蹲下，他小心翼翼地伸出手摸上Graves的，後者在他碰上那瞬間發出舒服的呼嚕，Credence嚥下內心的喜悅說道：「先生，Graves先生，你不需要我，你需要、治療。」

　　Graves睜開眼睛，他的眉毛因為不悅而皺起， 他掙脫Credence的手反按上對方的後腦，兩人之間的距離消失後成就了他們的第一個吻，Graves啞著聲音說：「你知道為什麼我硬是把你帶回家嗎？」

　　「我不清楚，Graves先生。」Credence的聲音顫抖不已，一方面是因為這個吻，另一方面是因為Graves開啟的話題——半年前被假Graves傷害的陰影還在，Credence不敢碰觸任何關於離別的話題，他忍不住眼眶一濕，低下頭小聲求饒，「先生......別趕我走。」

　　Graves喘著氣，他的體溫還是很高，身體還是很不舒服，唯有靠近Credence更多一點才能多少緩解一些，對方身上不同於形象的清爽香氣讓Graves覺得非常舒服，他摸著少年頸間白嫩的皮膚，並咬上對方的嘴唇，「因為Queenie說 _你愛我_ 。」

　　一直隱藏著的那份心情被拆穿的瞬間是一陣驚慌，Credence緊張得說不出話來，吞吞吐吐之間只說出“Graves先生”幾個字，之後又放棄似地低下頭繼續沈默。

　　年長的男人不知道這個沈默代表什麼，但他無暇猜測及思考，握著對方頸子的手一個施力，他把Credence拉近，貼上的唇那麼熱，舌頭迫不及待地勾纏對方，但幾秒後他感覺到Credence的僵直，在混沌之間他找回一絲理智，Graves捧著Credence的臉喘著說：「聽著，如果Queenie讀錯了你的心，你得現在就離開這裡然後幫我找Tina或是Newt來，Cre，我不想——唔。」

　　Graves沒料到對方會主動親上來，因為驚訝而停頓的時間只有零點五秒，他很快掌握狀況，少年生澀的吻技讓男人為之瘋狂，他的雙手忍不住環上對方，讓Credence趴到他身上，光裸的身體感覺到衣料的摩擦，Graves不悅地哼聲，他勉強拉開兩人的距離，「把衣服脫掉，Cre......真希望我不用解釋......。」

　　Graves當然不用繼續解釋，坐在他腰上的Credence滿臉通紅，他的嘴唇因為接吻而更加豐潤，原先梳得整齊的頭髮被身下的男人弄亂，Credence做直身體解開皮帶，他的手指顫抖著，卻不再是因為恐懼，而是因為興奮——布料底下的性器早已充血，Credence好不容易在慌亂中拆開褲頭，下一秒他的褲子就被等不及了的男人 _用魔法_ 給解除，「唔，先生......」

　　「我快燙死了，孩子。」勉強留下一些風度的Graves喘著氣表示，他伸手扯開對方襯衫的扣子，拉下那看似柔弱卻充滿力量的腰，Graves的氣息貼在Credence的胸膛上，他的慾望因為Credence不減反增，男人沙啞著低語，「我很熱，你感受到了嗎？我想我可能快熱死了。」

　　 「希望我不會做錯，先生。」怯生生地低下頭找到Graves喘著氣的嘴唇，Credence吻上的同時小心翼翼撫摸著對方的胸膛，他感受到年長的男人因為這樣倒抽一口氣，Credence感覺自己多了點自信，他繼續往下探索，直到摸上那被前液沾濕的性器，他握上之後緩緩地上下撫弄，Graves因為他的動作而發出舒服的喉音，Credence稍稍抬頭，他看著Graves困惑又迷濛的雙眼，「我做對了嗎？」

　　「......你得學會觀察，Cre，我教過你，對嗎？」雙手摸上Credence的臉，Graves的語氣就像是平時在訓練少年一樣，但他的腰卻下流的隔著Credence的手往上磨蹭著同樣蓄勢待發的性器，這個動作似乎使原先被壓抑的藥效炸開，Graves嗚咽一聲抱著少年的頭親上去，他急切得就像是把自己獻祭給對方；在他想要催促少年之前，Credence的手往下滑到被黏稠液體沾濕的穴口，他是探性地在外圈按摩，只是這樣的動作就讓Graves拱起身體低聲唉叫，「對、對，就是那邊，孩子，那邊。」

　　Credence的耳朵又紅又熱，他的先生此刻正衝著他張開雙腿，Credence激動不已，他已經沒辦法顧慮到自己是否失禮，低下頭再次吻住不斷催促他的嘴，然後往下親過快速起伏的胸膛，他沒有停留太久，因為他的先生需要他，Credence吻著Graves的腹部，後者因為這樣而敏感地縮了一下，Credence乘勝追擊張口含上硬得貼在腹部上的陰莖——他才吸吮一下Graves就射了。

　　男人的精液又腥又濃，但Credence卻覺得興奮滿足，他吞下嘴裡的精液，高潮過後的男人喘氣看著他，Credence注視著對方把溢出嘴邊的都沾下，接著毫不浪費地全數送進嘴裡。

　　這讓見過大風大浪的正氣師感到羞恥——Graves倒抽一口氣之後用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，他明明才剛高潮，卻因為這個又射出一小股濁白，腹部上的黏膩沒由來地讓他覺得想逃跑，然而緊接著的濕熱感讓他不禁困惑往下察看——他對上Credence的雙眼，少年正把他剛剛又射出的精液舔掉，Graves低吼一聲，他拉起少年又給對方一個吻，同時伸手往下握住對方的性器，「嘿，Cre，我想要......」

　　「我知道。」這次Credence快速回答，他又親了下男人的嘴，「我知道你需要這個，先生。」

　　「那就別讓我一直等著。」雙手移到對方的臀上，Graves在那裡狠狠地抓了一下，他可以想像自己在對方白晰的肌膚上留下紅印的樣子，而那個畫面火辣到讓他不禁戰慄。

　　Credence坐起身，他因為男人沒把手從他臀部移開這件事而更興奮，他握著自己的陰莖緩緩插入男人身體裡，「先生。」Credence深吸一口氣，緊緻的甬道讓他舒服得快哭出來，Credence顫抖著聲音，像是喃喃自語，又像是在確認什麼一樣地說：「 _我的_ ——先生。」

　　Graves在被進入時狠狠收緊手掌的力道，被雙手蹂躪的臀部大概因為快感而繃緊，Graves覺得這太多了，他被他的孩子佔有了，「喔，Credence......，你全部插進來了，對嗎？」

　　「是的，先生，是的。」Credence的雙手按在對方的肩膀上，他必須壓抑自己想要抽插的慾望，因為身下人皺起的臉看起來很痛苦，即使那樣的表情讓他覺得很性感，但他不希望Graves痛苦，「您還好嗎？Graves先生，我是不是要先、」

　　「不，這樣很好，Credence。」Graves放鬆捏著對方臀部的力道，他甚至扭動腰部，聽見對方抽氣的聲音時，Graves覺得有趣地笑了，他抓起對方的手放到嘴邊吻了吻，啞著聲音問：「想試著叫我Percy嗎？」

　　這個提議不知道為什麼讓Credence脹紅了臉，少年低下頭不語，但沒過兩秒就抓著Graves的腰開始動起來——那是屬於Credence的執拗，他每一下都幾乎快要抽出，然後又深深頂入，這讓安全部部長很快承受不了，陷入沙發裡的男人只能任由對方宰割。

　　進出的速度越來越快，出乎意料的力道擠出Graves黏膩的呻吟，這讓Credence更來勁，同時讓男人覺得更加羞恥，後者為了不讓聲音溢出而咬著手指的樣子讓Credence更激動，他就像是脫疆的野馬一樣在情慾裡失速，Graves被操得說不出話來，他最後甚至連羞人的叫聲都無法掩飾，還殘留著藥效的身體在被Credence激活的慾望中沈浮，Graves只記得他的Credence最後射進他的身體裡，深深地，他被 _完全_ 填滿，接著他便失去意識。

 

　　「Graves先生？」從高潮過後清醒過來的Credence輕輕喚了一聲，這才發現對方已經昏過去，Credence驚訝地趴下身仔細聆聽，確定Graves只是昏睡過去之後才安心起身，他依依不捨地退出，接著退到沙發尾，握著Graves的腳踝，他一邊幫男人把襪子脫掉，一邊情不自禁地沿著小腿骨往下吻，他親吻了Graves的腳背——他一直以來都想這麼做，想要臣服於Graves之下，想要成為Graves最特別的人，Credence激動得快哭出來，而昏睡的Graves這時發出軟軟的夢囈，Credence趕緊幫對方把另外一隻襪子也脫下，然後緩緩撫上，他的手掌若有似無地碰觸著Graves溫暖的身體，最後來到那人的臉龐，一直都被剃得很乾淨的鬍子冒出了一些頭，Credence想到Graves每天早上站在鏡子前面刮鬍子的畫面，那讓他覺得火辣——Credence用鼻尖蹭著Graves的下巴，輕輕喊著那人的名字，「......Percy、先生？」

　　而已經入夢的男人突然抬起手，用一個擁抱回應他。

 

　　*

 

　　Graves醒來的時候只覺得全身酸痛，腿間沒有預期中的黏膩讓他下意識尋找Credence的身影，「Cre？」

　　少年沒在房間，Graves只好隨手抓了放在床邊的睡袍給自己穿上，然後踩著非直線的步伐走出房間。他在廚房找到Credence，但對方似乎沒有發現他以驚醒來了，那人端著擺有三明治的盤子喃喃自語，「Percy先生......不，這樣不對。Graves先生，您想吃早餐嗎？」

　　覺得自己似乎成了窺探者，Graves這時開口，「我是真的有點餓了。」

　　被嚇得不清的Credence差點摔了手中的早餐——Graves在盤子落地前用漂浮咒接住了，而青年則是因為不好意思而化成一團黑煙躲到角落，Graves端著盤子走到對方身旁蹲下，「嘿，Credence，我很抱歉，我不是故意要嚇你的。」

　　黑煙很快變回少年，Credence把臉埋進腿間，「您不用道歉，先生，是我不好。」

　　Graves伸手摸摸對方的頭，「是我的錯，Cre，我很堅持。」

　　聞言抬起頭，Credence有點困惑地眨眨眼，他還沒有想好該回答些什麼就聽見Graves問他為什麼這麼早起，Credence眼神再度游移，「因為您暈過去了。」

　　「喔，這倒是。」Graves的語氣坦然，反而是Credence畏畏縮縮地，年長的男人大概知道自己的小情人在想什麼——小情人，他喜歡這個稱呼——Graves難得噙著笑意，他跪在地上伸手把對方抱住，並且湊到Credence耳邊說：「昨晚你把我 _操昏_ 了呢，Cre。」

　　Credence倒抽一口氣，他抬起頭想要道歉，卻接下了一個突如其來的吻。

　　「我說過了嗎，Cre？我也愛你。」

　　Credence愣愣地看著對方，Graves看起來沒有什麼不同，但他發現對方的耳朵紅得很可愛，Credence緩緩湊上去，他在吻上Graves之前小小聲表示：「我也愛你，Percy。」

 

 

-Fin.

 

部長好騷！！！！！被操昏好騷！！！！！！！！！（欸

魁魁好可愛QQQQQQQ

感謝吃完這毫無邏輯的PWP突發一篇！

Happy Boxing Day!!!!XD

 

掰惹為，只有部長藥效發作是因為他沒有事先喝馬鞭草水，以致於無法對春藥產生抗體！（魔藥學被當）←為了解釋想好說詞但肯定會被羅琳媽媽白眼www 

 

我要來去補吃家長組的以上XD

 


End file.
